Bajo la lluvia
by Ayame-xan
Summary: la lluvia caia fuertemente mientras nos mojabamos en ella, los dos nos fundiamos, el tiempo se detuvo, ya nada ni nadie podia arrebatar nuestro momento... Oneshot sasuxsaku entrar y leer¡¡


**Bajo la lluvia**

Crees que una persona podría cambiar el curso de la vida, crees que si tenia una maquina del tiempo podría volver al pasado y solucionar todo, No, la vida no era tan compleja como pensaba, muchas cosas el deseaba que sucediera, pero el sabia que t de ilusiones podía vivir todo el mundo, el porque de su soledad…problemas del pasado, su carácter era muy fuerte, odiaba admitir las cosas, odiaba los dulces, odiaba demasiadas cosas…

Ella no entendía el porque de su odio hacia las personas, ella siempre lo a tenido demasiado idealizado, ella nunca pensó que fuera el tan poco predecible, sus conversaciones se hacían cada vez mas amargas, la razón de vivir para los dos era cada vez mas escasa

Después del instituto siempre quedaban los tres a la salida, pero esta vez fue diferente, el tenia entrenamiento así que no podía quedar con sus compañeros y a ella le tocaba limpiar el aula, tampoco podía salir hoy, Naruto que estaba algo entristecido por irse a casa solo no tuvo mas opción que irse solo

La chica que estaba sacudiendo los borradores, suspiraba, ella odiaba de veras quedarse sola en la clase, la verdad es que tenia miedo de quedarse allí sola, la chica para de sacudir los borradores, mira al cielo y ve algún que otro nubarrón, suspira otra vez y sigue su tarea

La tarde llego demasiado pronto, la chica vio que se le hizo demasiado tarde cogio su mochila se sacudió el uniforme y salio de la clase pitando, mientras que bajaba las escaleras, se tropezó y callo escaleras para abajo, esta comenzó a acariciarse el tobillo, le dolía demasiado, así que alguna que otra lagrima fue derramada, pero lo peor fue que no noto la presencia del moreno.

¿¿¿ ESTAS BIEN??? – dijo el moreno algo preocupado

La chica alza la cabeza y ve que el estaba delante suya y que había visto la catástrofe caída

¡¡SIIIII¡¡¡, jajjaa que vergüenza has visto como me e caído – la chica saca la lengua inocentemente

El moreno le da la mano para ayudarla esta se queda mirándole sorprendida – es que algunas veces me preocupas, ¿¿ seguro que estas bien?? –

Si….tampoco fueron tantas escaleras…- decía la chica levantándose con la ayuda del moreno

Yo creo que fueron bastantes – seguía insistiendo el chico

Da igual ya estoy mucho mejor…- con una sonrisa forzada por el dolor del tobillo

Se quedaron en silencio los dos sin saber que decir…

esto ¿¿ que haces aun en la escuela?? – preguntaba la chica para iniciar una conversación , mientras se secaba algunas lagrimillas derramadas

bueno e tenido que entrenar con el equipo y se me hizo tarde….¿¿ y tu?? – pregunto el moreno indiferente

Bueno me toco limpiar el aula …..así que aquí estoy…- silencio otra vez - ¿¿ y si nos vamos juntos?? –

No lo se ….- contesto el moreno

……am vale, no pasa nada si no quieres…- otra sonrisa forzada pero esta vez no era por el dolor del tobillo

No es por eso¡¡, yo no he dicho en ningún momento que no quiera irme contigo, es que esta lloviendo – dijo el moreno algo nervioso

¿¿ LLOVIENDO?? – dijo la chica sorprendida

Si… - el chico se queda con una ceja arqueada por la impresión de la chica

¿¿¿¿ EN QUE MOMENTO???? – contesto la chica

Cuando Salí de las duchas estaba chispean..- el chico fue interrumpido

QUE HAGO, QUE HAGO, QUE HAGOOOOOOOOO, NO TENGO PARAGUAS Y SI LLEGO MA STARDE DE LO HABITUAL NO PODRE ALMORZAARR, TAMPOCO PODRE HACER LOS DEBRES NI DUCHARMEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡, NECESITO DUCHARME, Y ESTUDIAR MUCHO, PERO SOBRETODO ME TIENE QUE DAR TIEMPO PARA VER SHIN-SHAN¡¡¡¡¡ ¡¡¡¡ QUE HAGOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡ - gritaba la chica mientras se cojia de los pelos como una loca, el moreno la miraba de forma rara con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime

¿¿¿¿S-shin-shan????? ….- pregunto el moreno

Que….no me digas que lo dije en voz alta….- dijo la pelirrosa

El moreno se tapa la boca pero aunque no podía controlarse mas estallo de risas – JAJAJJAJAJAJ QUE PATETICA ERES PEOR QUE NARUTO BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, POR DIOS NO ME DIGAS QUE TAMBIEN VES DORAIMON Y TAMBIEN LOS LUNNIS PERO QUE FRACASADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –

La chica se queda sorprendida nunca antes había visto así al moreno – S-sasuke….- la chica murmuraba aterrorizada

El moreno se limpiaba las lagrimas - ¿¿ Si?? – preguntaba el chico con una amplia sonrisa

Tu….no eres sasuke….- dijo la chica traumada

El moreno se sorprendió de esas palabras y se puso ya cuerdo – Claro que soy el mismo tonta – le decía con burla

T.T bueno de todas formas quiero irme ya¡¡¡ - le decía la pelirrosa

Esto, yo tengo un paraguas si quiere lo utilizamos los dos – le pregunto el chico

Si, si no hay mas remedio – dijo la chica con los colores salidos

La chica al andar empezaba a cojear, llegaron a la salida del centro sasuke que sabia muy bien que la pelirrosa se había hecho daño aunque ella no quería admitirlo, la lluvia cada vez era mas fuerte, y el cielo cada vez era mas gris, sasuke abrió el paraguas y sakura miro al uchiha, algo sonrojada pero no tenia mas opción así que se junto mucho a el, el moreno le daba igual esa escenita, pero sakura estaba ahora mismo en un sueño, los dos comenzaban a andar y ella a cojear.

Mientras caminaban

Lo ves te hiciste daño – le dijo el moreno a la chica

que no es para tanto – le contestaba la pelirrosa

Es que eres tan torpe igualito que naruto, sois como dos gotas de agua – dijo el moreno con burla

. No me compares con naruto¡¡ - contesto la chica enfadada

Pero si es la verdad – le sonríe a la pelirrosa

Ella no se podía creer que le estuviese pasando esto…sasuke sonriendo…no…mejor dicho…¡¡¡ SASUKE DESCOJONANDOSE…. El no podía ser el sasuke de siempre…..

hoy estas demasiado raro – dijo ella

¿¿Tú crees?? – le pregunto el moreno

Si, tu nunca as sido así, tu eres mas bien…frió, arrogante y cabezota…egoísta…creído – la chica empieza a pensar mas adjetivos

¬¬ creo que ya me as puesto demasiado verde – el chico frunce el ceño

Pero sasuke-kun tambien tiene muchas cosas buenas, aunque te cueste admitirlo, siempre ayuda a los demás y cuando sonríes podrías iluminar los sitios mas oscuros, además eres muy sociable y nunca estas solo, tambien eres inteligente y muy fuerte jeje - la chica sonríe ampliamente

El moreno se para de golpe haciendo que sakura tambien se pare, la chica mira al moreno preocupada

¿¿ sasuke-kun?? – preguntaba la pelirrosa preocupada

Yo no soy así – le contesto el moreno muy serio

Vamos sasuke-kun claro que er…- es interrumpida por el moreno

YO NO SOY ASI¡¡¡¡ - grita el moreno y empuja a la pelirrosa

La chica cae al suelo se moja toda la falda, el moreno desquiciado tira el paraguas contra el suelo, la chica estaba aterrada del cambio de humor del chico, el moreno lanza una mirada de furia a la chica.

esto, sasuke…- no sabia que decir la pelirrosa

No hables mas¡¡¡¡, no sabes nada de mi…si yo, hubiera sido todo eso ¡¡HUBIERA CAMBIADO VARIAS COSAS¡¡¡ - gritaba el moreno

La pelirrosa aterrada - ¿¿ que cosas??... – le pregunto con miedo

La muerte de mis padres….- contesto el chico con tristeza en sus ojos

Sasuke….- la chica se levanta del suelo y se acerca a el – No debes culparte aun de eso…no fue por tu culpa

El moreno la mira fijamente a los ojos la agarra por los hombros estaba furioso, la lluvia solo sabia caer con mas fuerza, la chica emite un grito de dolor

ME ESTAS HACIENDO – gritaba la chica

No tienes ni idea, siempre estoy solo, ayudo a los demás para que me tenga idealizado y solo tengo un propósito y es vengarme de la muertes de mi padre, todo es por culpa del cabron de mi hermano¡¡¡ -

La chica que estaba llorando a cantaros, se mordía los labios no podía soportar la idea de que ella estuviera tan alejado de el, el es muy diferente de los demás, nunca había tenido una conversación enseria con el, aunque en este momento sasuke había enloquecido a ella le daba lastima, sus lagrimas era mas por el que por el dolor, el moreno que veía ala chica asustada y llorando la soltó por fin y ella cae de nuevo al suelo llorando como una loca, el moreno frunce el ceño y recoge el paraguas

Y empieza a caminar dándole la espalda a la chica, ve como se va lentamente y enfadada empieza a gritar.

NO SEAS COBARDEEEE¡¡¡- grita la pelirrosa con rabia

El moreno se para bruscamente y se gira

ME DUELE CUANDO DICES ESAS COSAS, ¿¿ ENSERIO ERES ASI DE EGOISTA??? – gritaba la pelirrosa

me es raro que todavía no te hallas dado cuenta de que soy un egoísta – dijo en seco el moreno

entonces si eres un egoísta..porque… - decía la pelirrosa levantándose

por que de que –

por que siempre nos ayudas…porque…-

No lo se – dijo el moreno dándose la vuelta

Hay muchas personas que te quieren pero tu solo pasas, sasuke…Y-o…-

¿¿ me quieres, es lo siguiente que vas a decir – decía el uchiha

Si… -

Créeme es mejor que me olvides yo nunca podría estar con alguien como tu –

**Tantas ausencias, tantas lejanías**

**Forjadores de la soledad**

**Lejos es el apellido de la muerte**

**Algo que floreció, que yace inerte**

**La soledad solo es una parte de la oscuridad**

El moreno se va lentamente dejando a la chica allí tirada en mitad de la calle. Ella no podría olvidar a sasuke….nunca lo haría, eso era demasiado doloroso para ella, ahora mismo ella era tan impotente en ese momento no podía hacer nada mas excepto mirar como se iba alejándose de ella poco a poco el chico que mas amaba en este mundo.

Ella siempre lo supo sasuke estaba muy lejos de su alcance aunque le costaba admitirlo así era, esa tarde fue rara, todo aquel día fue raro, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese una pesadilla y que pudiera despertarse pronto…pero no era así, debajo del tordo de una tienda esperando a que la lluvia cesara junto sus lagrimas.

La pelirrosa estaba sentada, asustada y llorando, ahora mismo lo que mas odiaba en el mundo le estaba haciendo compañía…la soledad, ella lo odiaba aunque nunca lo halla sentido como sasuke o naruto, ella era tan ingenua se dio cuenta que en realidad no sabe nada, nunca supo nada, ¿¿ en serio creías que el te correspondería??, pensó sakura, las lagrimas brotaron sin parar, ahora que haría ella hay sentada como una tonta, con el uniforme mojado y pasando frió, en realidad eso ya no importaba, _idiota, idiota, idiota, _solo se sabia repetir una y otra y otra vez,_ porque siempre lo estropeas, solo sabes joder las cosas ¡¡imbecil¡¡_, solo sabia llorar desesperada, ella sabia que era muy tarde, sus padres estarían realmente preocupados, tenia frió, hambre, le dolían los ojos de llorar tanto,_¿¿ porque me pasan estas cosas siempre a mi??, me odio..Soy una persona horrible…._

Toda aquella calle estaba completamente vacía, no tenia donde ir, solo tenia que esperar, esperar a que todo escampara, esperar al día siguiente, esperar y esperar era lo único que ella sabia hacer, por una vez quería cambiar las cosas y no ser la pavita tonta que nada mas pensaba en sasuke…_pero…aunque halla cambiado mi carácter…sigo pensando en sasuke..Ahora soy yo la egoísta…_

QUE ESTO PARE YAAAA¡¡¡¡ - grita la pelirrosa con los ojos cerrados y aun llorando

La chica abre los ojos, y ve una silueta entre la lluvia, no puede ser, allí estaba el…o solo era una mera ilusión, ve el chico mojado entero con la respiración entrecortada.

te encontré…- dijo el moreno

¿¿ sasuke?? – preguntaba la chica para saber si lo que estaba viendo era una ilusión

….sakura….- murmuro el moreno

La chica se levanta, pero no se mueve del sitio aun seguía creyendo que lo que estaba viendo no podía ser real

sasuke-kun….- se limitaba decir la pelirrosa

…sakura…yo…lo siento…- dijo el chico

No era una mera ilusión era el de verdad, debe ser el, la chica aun que estaba llorando sin parar se dirige hacia el corriendo mientras corría el tobillo no paraba de dolerle un poco, de la caída de antes aunque eso a ella ya le daba igual, ahora no había dolor, solo corría como una loca para encontrarse con los brazos de el, el moreno le rodea con sus brazos.

Sakura…yo no quería hacerte daño…lo siento..-

da igual…- le respondió la chica llorando mas que antes

lo siento – repetía el moreno

ya te dije que daba igual¡¡- repetía ella también

No quiero estar mas solo, no quiero ver como mis seres queridos se alejan de mi otra vez…- decía el moreno

Eso nunca pasara – dejo de llorar ella

Sakura….gracias…-

Esta vez sakura le sentía tan cerca, se senita segura, ya nada podía sacarle de hay, aun lloviendo ya con menos fuerza,

Ya no debía haber ningún sentimiento negativo, ahora solo quería estar hay abrazada a el, sin que nadie se interponga, nunca le dejaría solo, nunca mas ella se sentiría vacía, ahora solo el le pertenecía en esos momentos, ella se separa un poco de el y le mira con intensidad mientras que había poca distancia entre sus labios cada vez se acercaban mas, los dos estaban llenos de dudas, pero los labios se encontraron y hablaron por si solos, los labios de el se posaron en los de ellas ejerciendo una mínima presión, los dos se relajaban y se dejaban llevar por el momento, ahora solo eran una cuantas gotas de lluvia todo había cesado, para ellos dos el tiempo solo se había parado.

**No hay nadie, llenándome los ojos de amor**

**Sacándome del pozo donde estoy y donde estas**

**No encuentro la forma de vivir si tu no estas**

**No me quiero acostumbrar a no tenerte junto a mí.**

_**Fin….**_

WOOOOOOOO k bonito xDxDxD

JAJJA esta es la primera vez que hago un short fic de esos xDxD

¿¿¿ QUE OS PARECIOOOO????

Oju, oju con mi adorable sasuke xDxD

Bueno me gustaría que me dejasen review de esos xD

A k si¿??¿ xDxD

Bueno os dejo ¡¡¡ pero no antes sin dejarme un review por cada review os donare un céntimo xD

Ah y que s eme olvidaba que lo siento por faltas de ortografía que pueda haber XP

XaUuU¡¡¡¡


End file.
